


I Still Love You

by parsoncarter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters & Settings, F/M, Literature, Romance, Two-Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsoncarter/pseuds/parsoncarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do love you but do you love me.<br/>I can only love you from afar so I chose not to stay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Beilschmidt, do you love me?" Somehow, you managed the words.

 

Silence.

 

The breeze swept along the moment , making you feel cold.

 

You waited.

 

Nothing.

 

Together, you watch the sunset, both of you sitting at arm's length. You stared at him, waiting for his answer. He just stares at the sunset before you, admiring the spectacular scenery, beholding every fine detail.

~*~

 

"(name)!" You turn and had your friend give something to you. "What's this?"

"It's from Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He said he want to meet you at the coffee shop."

"Okay."

 

~*~

 

"You brought me into the light where I saw the truth." You snicker, "I was not aware of it, really. I was blind—very blind. I didn't see how he lied to me all those time and honestly it really hurts not only my heart but my soul."

 

A very chilling breeze winds past both of you. You embraced yourself.

 

"You warned me and you were successful." 

 

Silence…

 

"Now, I don't know who will."

 

~*~

 

You thought you were late when you saw your long-time boyfriend, (het.char.) with some other girl. 

 

Suddenly, your world had turned upside down.

 

They were kissing eachother. Your eyes widen and tried to retrieve your strength from your wearing knees. You choked back and burst outside of the shop. You felt a bitter taste in your stomach and a real in your mind. 

 

"How did this happen?"

 

You manage to go back. Suddenly, you hit someone. It was Mr. Beilschmidt. You look up in his eyes and in a moment, you sense his hurt. "You made me go there." tears flowed again.

 

~*~

 

"It's like I was in a nightmare." You continued, voice hinting nothing. "But as you wake me up—you would embrace me, welcoming me into your arms and I will feel your warmth and then forget all the writhing pain I was in."

The sunset had nearly gone down. You can see only a tint of its original color…as it falls with your hope. You had closed your eyes. Your jaw tensed as you sense yourself going to sob. You breathed, inhaling the sweet tang of the sea. Somehow, the refreshing scent made you forget all of it. 

 

All of this.

 

~*~

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt made you do it because you thought he loved you and it goes…

He made you feel alive again for the past days. He filled the emptiness in your heart. All of which was shattered into pieces—it was he who brought it back together again. The puzzlement in your mind had felt peace. You almost forget all the agony—the torture you were in when you are betrayed…he was there…your savior—of your heart. You thought you had loved him.

You smiled.

 

You laughed.

 

You loved.

 

And you gave yourself to him.

 

~*~

 

Absentmindedly, tears flowed from your eyes. You had closed it and your face falls. "I thought you gave me everything. Everything I have wanted—needed it was all from you…you made me feel human again. Back then I thought I was at peace because I was with you…and you made it." You gaze up at him. 

"Your promise."

 

He let a sharp exhale.

 

~*~

 

A letter of invitation was resting on your desk. You open it.

 

The world pulled back from you.

 

Again!

 

There's no stopping it. You ran out and went to a full drive. You want to escape this world. This unfair world. You want to die…

 

It hurts.

 

You can feel your hands trembling, as you drive your car…you want to let go. All of everything…oh it was so confusing, so overwhelming! How?! Why?! Your head is full of thoughts.

And then you let go of the wheel and accept your faith.

 

~*~

 

At this time, the horizon has no light—no light as your hope. You gaze at it as it falls.

You fall.

Shedding darkness in your heart…

 

eclipsing your soul…

 

burying all of your emotions…

 

filling you with hatred…

 

engulfing you…

 

~*~

 

Suddenly, the world felt cold as seawater spread to your clothes then your skin. All over you. You closed your eyes and held your breath. You felt fear. The fear of dying. Dying with regret, with agony—the pain you are left suffering until the end.

Something tugged you and hope surges all over you. It pulled you up, up and up to the surface. 

 

And you see him. 

 

Gilbert. Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 

~*~

 

"—And yet you're here." You shuffled on your feet and hugged your knees. "You saved me again." You breathed shakily. "When I saw the letter, I cannot imagine how I would be, if you go away—how I would survive the present even tomorrow. I'll feel as though there's no reason for me to live. It will be useless—my view of the world will change forever."

His face falls then glanced at you, Vermilion eyes full with unreadable thoughts, those same eyes that made you fell in love—same eyes that had hurt you.

"(Name), do you love me? Because…


	2. Chapter 2

|Prussia's POV|

____________________

 

"(name), do you love me? Because…"

My face falls then I glanced at her, her (color) eyes full with unreadable thoughts, those same eyes that I made to fell in love—same eyes that I had hurt.

 

~*~

 

_She look up in my eyes and in a moment, I sense her pain. "You made me go there." Her tears flowed._

_Why did I let her heart be shattered?_

_(name), brushed past me, her hand on her mouth, trying to hide the emotions…I watch her walk away. I tried to follow and comfort her but I stopped myself. I gulped._

_What have I done?_

_Then as if on cue, I run to her and embraced her in the empty hallway. Just her and me. I kiss her hair and cradled her in my arms. She just continued to cry._

_"Please, (name) sshhh…I'm here. I'm sorry."_

_"Why…?"_

_"Because you needed the truth."_

_"Why…?"_

_"Because it makes me hurt that he's lying to you…"_

_"He loved me."_

_"Nein."_

 

~*~

 

"I'm confused. Why did you love me when I told you the truth? I brought the pain to you," I look at the ground and snickered, running my hands in  my drying hair. "You know, (name), there are times that I think so much of you that I can't get you out of my mind. Until now…" I sighed. 

 

I can't. I can't say it.

 

Slowly, the horizon turns the shade of Byzantium. The waves splashed on our feet. I felt its coldness swift through my nerves up to my soul…is this how the cold when she felt pain? I shuddered.

Then there was the silence between us except the flash of the waves.

 

We wait…

I wait…

 

The breeze winds past us again…brushing our hearts as it melts with confession.

I needed to hear her voice.

 

~*~

 

_The woman that had a shattered heart made me feel love, again. I felt hope when I felt the love flows through my veins and steadied my hearts as it lurches with joy. I felt at peace with her. I tried to make her happy and she let me. Her love filled the emptiness in my heart and mine in hers. All those times, I wanted to tell her but I don't know._

_She smiled._

_She laughed._

_She had loved me then._

 

~*~

 

"I waited for you—your love and you gave it. Back then I don't know how can I repay you—I don't know what to say. I was so speechless. I can't have the time. Right now, I felt like crying but it won't do anything. I-I (name) please…" She was paying staring at me, all wet with her (color) hair and almost sore eyes. She look dazzling.

 

~*~

 

_I watched her run. I watch her flew from me. I felt stunned. My heart beats a thousand times faster. She left me. I stood frozen staring at the distance, as I watch her disappear._

_What happened?_

_My mind reeled back to reality. I have to follow. Now is the time. All those nights I've dreamed a scene like this._

_No! She's going to fall to oblivion._

_There's nothing there, just her splitting heart…_

_Heart that keeps suffering with torment…_

_Torment from me…_

_She falls._

_My heart died a thousands times. My breath was trapped in my throat, suddenly I can't breath._

 

~*~

 

The moon has shown it light. It's casting rays showing our faces with each other. We exchange breaths with the cold sea humming with us. I stood close to her. The breeze pulled the warmness again. I stare down at her waiting her to answer. Finally, with the moonlight shining in her eyes, she met mine.  

 

~*~

 

_I jumped to save her, thankful she's mine to save. I'm her savior. I brought her up and up and up until I can see her beautiful face._

_I managed to bring her to this world again and when she opened her eyes, she cried._

_Time passed._

_We sat here in the beach staring at the sunset then she talks…_

 

~*~

 

"—after all I've done, everything falls a part…again. I thought you've run away from me. I'm so scared that you'll disappear. I promised to you that I'll be there, didn't I? It's like what you've said, I can't live without you. It would be meaningless as a limbo. Please, could you forgive me—for all I've done?"

She stands before me her eyes full with anticipation. "Gilbert," she whispered. "So you love me?"

I engulf her with my kiss and breathed her scent and tell, "(Name), until now, I still love you."

**Author's Note:**

>  **FINALLY, I FINISHED THIS!!!**[](http://iloveitplz.deviantart.com/) Ermahgerd!!! 
> 
> [](http://blushplz.deviantart.com/) ALL the feels! [](http://cblushplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
> /*I felt an urge to write short sad story. Well, I hope I stirred something~*/
> 
> Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt [](http://prussiaplz.deviantart.com/): All xReader stories © Parson Carter and HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya  
>    
> Inspired--if your interested~ [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKisCeNLoNs&feature=related)  
> Hanggang Ngayon (Until Now)


End file.
